Et si la Varia avaient échangés leurs âmes
by xXxGokuderaxBelxXx
Summary: Que se passerait-il si les membres de la Varia avait échappés à la mort de près, mais avait échangé leurs âmes. Et pourquoi Tsuna et ces gardiens sont en Italie aussi. Et bah qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise d'autre, lisais et vous verrez
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano

**Pairing : **Aucun

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes.

**Résumé :** Que se passerait-il si les membres de la Varia avait échappés à la mort de près, mais avait échangé leurs âmes. Et pourquoi Tsuna et ces gardiens sont en Italie aussi.

Et bah qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise d'autre, lisais et vous verrez

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : C'était pourtant une simple mission**

* * *

**"KYAAAAA ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR !"** A hurlé Lussuria avec sa magnifique voix aigue

**"Le prince ne va pas mourir comme ça et surtout pas au milieu de ces paysans"** A dit avec toute sa grandeur Belphegor

**"Yare Yare encore une perte de temps"** A dit en toute tranquillité notre cher arcobaleno, Mammon

**"Bossu ne vous inquiétez pas je vous protégerai"** A dit Leviathan tout en pleurant

**"VOOIIIII VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER VOTRE GUEULE BANDE D'ABRUTIS !"** A finalement crié Squalo

**"Bande de déchets"** A terminé avec grâce Xanxus

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment sont-ils arrivés dans cette situation, dans une voiture ne voulant plus s'arrêter, à une vitesse disons de 250km/h au plein milieu d'un champ avec un précipice au bout de la route.

C'est très simple tout à commencé dans un petit village au plein milieu d'un champs entourés de petits animaux mignons comme des écureuils, des lapins, ... Une belle journée ensoleillée sans aucun nuage à l'horizon, la journée parfaite. Sauf pour notre équipe d'assassin préférés, la Varia, qui eux par leurs plus grand bonheur, devaient éliminer trois malheureuses personnes, qui menaçaient de tuer le neuvième, il y avait deux imbéciles de gars qui ne savaient même pas compter jusqu'à dix, mais pourtant ils étaient bien musclés, comme on dit "ils ont tout dans les bras mais rien dans le cerveau" et la dernière personne était sûrement le chef, c'était une femme ou un homme, personne ne le savait il ou elle était tellement laid(e) qu'on arrivait pas à distinguer son sexe, mais pourtant ils arrivaient comme même à leurs échapper à chaque fois.

Leur première tentative et sûrement la plus connus, s'infiltrer chez eux et les tuer, comme c'était leurs train-train quotidien, et qu'ils avaient mis des heures à élaborer le plant, il était impossible pour eux d'échouer à cette mission, elle était facile il suffisait juste de rentrer chez eux les tuer et retourner à la base, simple comme bonjour, oui si seulement Squalo ou aussi le bras droit de Xanxus, l'élite de l'élite, ne c'était pas pris la porte en pleine figure et n'avait pas gueulé son fameux **"VOOIIIII" **et en traitant la porte de tout les noms, niveau infiltration c'était la meilleure que tout le monde avait connu, il avait même réussi à réveiller tout le village entier, les autres membres se demandaient encore comment ils ont fait pour avoir un capitaine comme ça.

La deuxième tentative était de les séduire grâce à une illusion de femme super canon de Mammon, de les emmener dans une maison abandonné pour ne pas réveiller les voisins et de les tuer, ça aurait pu marcher, tout les hommes seraient tombés dans le panneau si seulement les deux abrutis n'étaient pas si débile, mais faut voire le bon côté des choses, grâce à cette ruse ils ont découvert par la suite que la troisième personne était bel et bien une femme.

La troisième et finalement la dernière tentative était tout simplement de rentrer chez eux et de les tuer tant pis si il y avait du bruit, le boss avait son émission de télé préféré qui passait ce soir et il n'allait sûrement pas la louper à cause de cette mission, les trois "petits" assassin ayant remarqué leur présence étaient partis par la porte de derrière et avait pris la voitures pour s'enfuir, la Varia avait fait de même, comme par le plus grand des hazarre il y avait deux voiture ils avaient pris celle qui restait, qui aurait crus que cette voiture aller super vite mais n'avait pas de frein. En remarquant ça ils commencèrent tous à paniquer déjà d'une de la conduite spectaculaire de leur Boss qui disait qui voulait finir cette mission le plus vite possible et de deux du GPS disant **"Attention vous allez tout droit dans un précipice si vous continuez vous allez mourir. Attention ! Attention !"** Ils commencèrent tous à paniquer, à hurler. Mais malheureusement pour eux, les portes étaient verrouillées, le volant ne pouvait plus tourner et le frein était cassé.

**"JE VEUX PAS MOURIR MAINTENANT SQUA-CHAN FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !"** Hurla le gardien du soleil en s'agrippant au cou du Squale

**"LACHE MOI BAKA ! Ces enfoirés avaient tout prévus depuis le début"** Commence à s'énerver le gardien de la pluie

**"Yare Yare ça nous apprendra à prendre la première voiture qui vient"** Conclut le gardien de la brume

**"Ushishi~ drôle de mort pour un prince"** Commence à rigoler le prince

**"Bel-chan comment peut être si serin avec ce qui se passe"** Pleure Lussuria en faisant un gros câlin a son petit protégé blond

**"Lâche moi pervers"** Essaye de repousser le prince

**"Bossu sachez que je serais toujours à vos services dans l'au-delà"** Dis le gardien de foudre

**"Tss déchet"** Lui répond avec toute ça plus grande sympathie du monde le Boss

Voilà comment ils en sont arrivés là. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient ensuite était le fond du précipice et une lumière blanche puis plus rien.

~~~~~ A suivre ~~~~~

Alors comment c'était ?:3

Commentaire : suite

Pas de commentaire : pas de suite


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano

**Pairing : **Aucun

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes et pour l'ENORME retard. Je remercie aussi Haaksu =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un matin mouvementé**

* * *

Le squale se réveilla avec un mal de crâne intense et une horrible envie de vomir. Dès qu'il senti l'envie de vomir partir il essaya de se lever, mais en vain. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait une sorte de cagoule sur sa tête qu'y cachait sa vue, il l'enleva aussi vite que possible. Et c'est en l'enlevant qui remarqua, qu'il avait d'étrange petite main, que la pièce ou il se trouvait n'était ni sa chambre ni une chambre d'hôpital comme il l'aurait pensé au début, qu'il avait un étrange petit corps et enfin que la cagoule qu'il venait d'enlever ressemblait étrangement a celle du gardien brume de la Varia, qu'y est nul autre que Mammon.

**« VOOIIIIIIIII ! C'EST QUOI CE... »** (Cher lecteur afin de ne pas vous choquer de cette grossièreté, cette partie sera donc coupée, cordialement, l'auteur).

Après plusieurs minutes notre squale avait beaucoup moins mal et c'était donc levé sur le lit mais avec un peu de difficultés, par parce qu'il avait mal, mais parce qu'il ne c'était pas encore habitué a ce si petit corps. Il essaya de descendre le plus doucement possible pour ne pas tomber, ce qu'il n'arrivera pas, malheureusement pour lui, vu qu'il se retrouva la tête la première sur le sol. « **Merde ! »** grommela-t'il. Après s'être relevé il commença à marcher, petit pas par petit pas. Mais son long voyage se termina, en effet Squalo arriva à un point où il rencontrera alors le plus grand obstacle qu'il n'est jamais eu à passer dans sa vie auparavant... Oui cet obstacle n'était nul autre qu'une porte. Le meilleur épéiste au monde devait à partir de maintenant trouver un moyen pour passer cette épreuve. Il chercha alors pendant plus de 10 minutes pour enfin trouver, l'idée du siècle : voler.

Il commença alors à sauter en se disant : « **Aller vole ! Vole ! Tu peux le faire ! Mais bordel comment fait ce foutu bébé pour voler ! » **Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment se disant qu'il avait l'air débile plutôt qu'autre chose. Il s'installa juste en face de son plus grand ennemi et réfléchit à une solution possible pour revenir dans son vrai corps, le corps du grand épéiste qu'y avait tué plus de 1 000 hommes dans sa vie. Il se récapitula tous se qui c'était passé avant de devenir comme ça : « **Si je me souviens bien on était tous ensembles en mission et devaient éliminer un groupe de personnes et puis on a commencés à les poursuivre et ensuite plus rien juste une lumière blanche... »**

Plusieurs proposition s'offrait à notre cher squale, un, il était dans un coma profond et faisait un rêvait d'être Mammon, deux, il était tout simplement mort, il enleva tout de suite la deuxième idée. Non le grand épéiste ne mourrait pas de la sorte, il en était convaincu. Et enfin la dernière, il était vraiment devenu Mammon et resterait un bébé pour le restant de sa misérable vie. Ses pensés fus interrompu, par une porte, oui sa pire ennemie, qui s'ouvrit d'une telle rapidité, que Squalo n'a pas eu le temps de s'éloigner du danger, qu'il fut propulsé contre le mur, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**« VOOIIIIIIIII ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! »**

C'est juste après avoir hurlé cette fameuse phrase, que l'épéiste se rappela, qu'il n'était pas dans son corps, mais celui de l'arcobaleno et donc automatiquement la voix n'était pas la sienne mais celle de l'illusionniste. Ce qui choqua les personnes qu'y venait juste d'entrer dans la salle, le neuvième Boss Vongola, Timotéo et Dino Cavallone. Le premier à réagir de ce choc extrême, fût Dino, c'est vrai ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on entend Mammon gueuler comme ça.

« - **Euh... Mammon ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Aide-moi au lieu de resté planter comme ça !**

**- Oh euh oui »**

Le Boss de la famille Cavallone, c'est empressé d'aider l'illusionniste (ou plutôt Squalo). Et après l'avoir mis sur son lit il a repris :

**« - Alors euh Mammon ça va mieux ?**

**- VOOIIIIIIIII ! Pourquoi j'irais bien, je suis coincé dans ce corps ! Tu pourrais me dire se qu'y se passe ici !?**

**- S-Squalo !?**

**- T'as le cerveau ramolli ou quoi ! T'avais pas remarqué dès le départ ! »**

Après cette découverte exceptionnelle et irréelle, le Boss de la Vongola et le Cavallone, étaient restés sur place bouche bée. Le squale énervé par ce silence c'est finalement décidé de se calmer (pour une fois) et à demandé avec son plus grand calme :

« **VOOIIIII ! Vous allez me dire c'est quoi ce bordel ! »**

Squalo a finalement craqué et a raconté toute son aventure pour essayer de sortir de cette chambre. Une sueur coula alors sur les deux Boss alors qu'ils écoutaient sa folle histoire "extraordinaire". Mais en même temps ils trouvaient ça très bizarre que Squalo était devenu Mammon, comment c'était-il retrouvé comme ça et ou était Mammon alors ? Et c'est là où il commençait à avoir vraiment peur, si Squalo était Mammon alors l'illusionniste était forcement quelqu'un d'autre, et c'est là où ils entendirent tout les trois, soit des explosions ou bien des cris comme **« C'est quoi ce bordel ! »** ou **« Oh mon dieu ! »**. Oui cette journée commençait bien pour notre escouade d'assassin et c'était très loin d'être fini.

~~~~~ A suivre ~~~~~

Merci à Haaksu, Toxic Obscurity et missymanga pour leur commentaire =)

Commentaire : suite

Pas de commentaire : pas de suite


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano

**Pairing : **Aucun

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes. Et oui ce n'est malheureusement pas mon point fort ^^'

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Boss et son fidèle serviteur**

* * *

Les deux Boss de la famille Vongola et Cavallone, et aussi Squalo qui lui était... coincé dans le corps de l'arcobaleno, entendirent des explosions ou bien des cris comme **« C'est quoi ce bordel ! » **ou **« Oh mon dieu ! »**, mais qu'est-ce qui c'était vraiment passé du côté des autres membres de la Varia ? Pour le savoir il faut remonter environ 30 minutes avant ce fameux bordel...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était une matinée comme tout les autres pour notre cher et valeureux Levi-A-Than, il se leva comme tout les matins depuis plus de 10 ans, vers 7 heures du matin pour se préparer et être très présentable envers son Boss bien aimé. Mais ce matin là, notre beau (façon de parler), courageux et brave Levi s'en souviendrait sûrement toute sa vie... De une, parce qu'il remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'était dans sa chambre, avec des froufrous presque partout et de couleurs très flash comme le rose bonbon, le vert pomme, l'orange, oui il en était sûre à plus de 100 %, cette pièce n'était pas la sienne... Et de deux, parce que dès sont plus calme réveil en ce retournant il a vu quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas tout les jours enfin pas dans une chambre normale, et cette chose était nul autre qu'un cadavre congelé, extrêmement choqué, il n'a pas cherché à comprendre, il est tout de suite sortie de cet enfer et en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Vu qu'il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il était dans le manoir de la Varia, il est tout de suite partie dans sa chambre, arrivé il fut encore plus étonné de LE voir dans SON lit en train de dormir, il se demanda, si il était mort ou si il rêvait, pour se voir en ce moment même.

Il s'approcha doucement de son propre corps pour examiner la situation (pour une fois), et en marchant il est passé devant un petit miroir mais assez gros pour qu'il remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son "visage". Il avait une petite pause de 5 minutes environ, le temps que ce qu'il est en train de voir en ce moment même monte au cerveau, puis... **« AHHHHHHHH ! POURQUOI JE SUIS CE TRAVELO !? »**. Alors que l'utilisateur de parapluie "admirait son nouveau visage", le corps de Levi, qui était encore dans le lit, ce mis à bouger tout seul. Levi-A-Than déjà assez choqué d'avoir vu un cadavre congelé juste à son réveil, en plus de se voir en Lussuria, alors voir son propre corps remuer en plus, était beaucoup trop en une journée pour notre cher et valeureux Levi, qui sous le choc en est tombé par terre.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

L'impitoyable Boss de la Varia, fut réveillé, trop tôt à son goût, par un cri des plus aigu qui soit, encore fatigué, il essaya de se mettre confortablement pour ne pas encore être gêné, se qui est très rare pour lui, car d'habitude il n'aurait pas hésité à sortir ses X-Guns et tuer sans pitié, celui ou celle, qui aurait osé le déranger pendant son sommeil (et oui Xanxus est aussi très capricieux quand on parle de son sommeil). Il commença peu après ce bruit, monstrueusement horrible, à se rendormir quand soudain il entendit un énorme "boom" comme si quelqu'un venait de se frapper contre quelque chose. Son réveille en sursaut, réveilla le légendaire "Big Monster Xanxus", qui par pur réflexe sortie ses armes de sous son oreiller, enfin normalement c'est bien ses armes qui aurait du être dans ses mains, vu qu'il l'est mets tout les soirs avant de se coucher sous son coussin bien confortable, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas pour aujourd'hui. Et oui à la place de ses X-Guns tant aimés, dans ses mains, il avait une sorte de petit nounours tout bleu, tout mignon, avec un petit cœur rouge, marqué dessus en grand "Boss" dans ses bras. Se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé, pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation gênante, il regarda autour de lui, en espérant qu'il soit bien seul dans sa chambre, mais il remarqua que cette pièce ne lui était pas du tout familière.

**~~~~~ P.O.V Xanxus ~~~~~**

J'observais plus attentivement la chambre où je me trouvais, et en y regardant mieux, j'ai pu apercevoir qu'un corps gisez sur le sol, juste à côté du lit où j'étais, et le corps qui se trouvait par terre, n'appartenait nul autre qu'a mon gardien du soleil, de la Varia, Lussuria. Les seules questions que je me posais en ce moment, étaient **« Je suis où ? »** et **« Pourquoi ce déchets est par terre comme un abrutit ? ». **En regardant un peu partout, j'ai aperçu beaucoup de photo sur le mur, mais pas n'importe lesquels, c'était moi dans plusieurs plans différent, le plus de photo qu'il y avait, était moi en train de dormir, je devais sûrement être dans une chambre d'un de mes plus grand fan, non, sûrement d'un putain d'harceleur ou autre personne comme ces énergumène, mais le problème est qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette pièce ? Serait-ce, ce déchet de travelo, est-ce qu'il m'aurait... Non impossible ! Il n'aurait pas osé faire ça ! Quoique je parle bien du plus grand obséder, qu'il puisse avoir sur cette terre. Pourtant je suis bien habillé et je n'ai mal au bas du dos... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !? Je n'ai pas a me poser des questions sur ce sujet, on ne l'a pas fait un point c'est tout !

**~~~~~ FIN P.O.V Xanxus ~~~~~**

Le grand Boss de la Varia, était tellement concentré dans son combat contre sa propre conscience qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que le corps, qui était par terre commença peu a peu à bouger, ce n'est quand entendant un petit gémissement, que Xanxus c'est rendu compte que Lussuria ou plutôt Levi-A-Than, venait de ce lever avec un regard assez étonné, ce qui choqua extrêmement, le Boss de la Varia en voyant son visage. Mais ce qui l'étonna sûrement encore plus était la phrase que lui avait dit le lieutenant de la Varia en bégayant :

**« - Qu-qui es-tu imp-imposteur !?**

**- Quoi ? »**

En se redisant la question dans sa tête, le Boss de la Varia senti que sa plus grande des patiences aller sûrement partir dans quelque seconde, mais comme tout bon boss "tousse" il se calma et dit, d'un air des plus décontracté qui soit :

**« - Espèce de… comment oses-tu dire ça déchet **

**- Déchet !? »**

**~~~~~ P.O.V Levi ~~~~~**

Ce mot me rappela effroyablement, au Boss que je servais, nuit et jour, jusqu'au péril de ma vie, mais comment cela peut-il être possible... Le Boss que j'admire tellement ne peut pas être... moi ! Enfin bon, je suis bien devenu cet imbécile de travelo, alors c'est bien possible que mon Boss soit moi ! Alors peut être bien qu'il me reconnaîtra enfin comme son plus fidèle lieutenant... et je deviendrais, peut être même son second ! Oui ça me parait tout à fait possible ! Oh Boss je vous aime tellement ! Mais, mes plus belles pensés de ma vie sûrement, fut vite interrompu par l'homme que j'étais en train de contempler :

**« - Oye déchet je t'ai posé une question**

**- Euh pardon ?**

**- Tss déchet, je t'ai demandé qu'est-ce que je faisais là et... Attend pousses-toi de là !**

**- Euh...**

**- J'ai pas été assez clair ? ****Dégage de devant le miroir ! »**

Je me suis un peu poussé pour qu'il regarde le petit miroir qui ce trouve juste derrière moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi il me l'a demandé, oh merde c'est vrai, il ne sait sûrement pas encore qu'il est moi ! Je le regarde pour voir si il y a n'importe quel changement sur son visage ou plutôt le mien, et puis je remarque aussi très vite que le peu de calme que mon Boss avait gardé depuis tout-à-l'heure, ce dégrader de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que :

**« C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! »**

~~~~~ A suivre ~~~~~

Humu~ Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédant certes pas super long... Mais c'est déjà ça non et je trouve aussi qu'il a un peu moins d'humour que les autres ._. mais bon les suivants seront beaucoup mieux =D Je remercie **Haaksu** et oui encore, qu'est-ce que je ferrais sans toi xD Et je remercie aussi **Zanzasu** pour son commentaire qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ^-^

N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ça me fait beaucoup plaisir =D

Commentaire : suite

Pas de commentaire : pas de suite


End file.
